The Zero's Black Reaper
by Thorspants
Summary: The CCG's infamous Black Reaper is stuck in Halkeginia. Tristain's Academy of Magic's infamous Zero is stuck with an unwanted familiar. Can they both get what they want individually, or will they have to work together to achieve their goals? (Discontinued)
1. The Ritual

**(This story is dead)**

Louise was nervous. Scratch that. She was downright terrified. Today was the day of Summoning Ritual, the day that would either prove herself to her peers or prove that she truly was a failure. A Zero. Brimir, she hated that word. To be called something of no value, undermining her very existence, she hated it. And she knew just how she could stop it. By summoning a beautiful, grandiose, and powerful familiar she could prove that she was something and finally get rid of that dreaded title of Zero. Of course, this all depended on whether or not she successfully performed the spell, which brought her right back to being nervous. Which is why when Professor Colbert asked if anyone else needed to perform the ritual, she held her tongue. This strategy was quickly ruined, however, when a familiar voice rose above the silence,

"Louise needs to go sir," shouted Zerbst. A spike of hatred overcame Louise's terror momentarily as she heard her nemesis' voice.

"Ah, Miss Vallière," said Colbert, "If you would," He indicated for her to step forward.

With as much confidence as she could muster she moved out of the crowd of students and towards the professor. Colbert nodded reassuringly at her and motioned for her to begin. She took a deep breath and began. "I, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, in the name of the great Five Pentagon Powers, following my fate, summon a familiar."

The wind blew across the field, birds chirped, a butterfly flew past and… nothing happened. No spell, no glow, not even an explosion. Louise was utterly dejected. Snickers could be heard from the crowd. Louise turned and started slowly walk with her head down in shame. She approached the crowd readying herself for the onslaught of insults and…. Wait, why was she face first in dirt? And why were her ears ringing? And why was there smoke? Dazed, she slowly picked herself off the ground and turned around in a mixture of shock, elation, and dread. Her spell had actually done something, albeit that something was an explosion, the results of which she dreaded, but it was something. Most of the students were knocked off there feet and coughing, which gave Louise a small measure of satisfaction. She focused back on the cloud of smoke in a mix of anticipation and unease, what had she summoned? Was it something powerful and majestic like a dragon? Or was it useless creature like a frog? Professor Colbert picked himself up and cast a wind spell to clear the smoke. Louise was shaking; it was a… man? A man just lay there in the center of the freshly made crater with an odd metal box next to him. Upon seeing him, Professor Colbert ran to him with surprising spryness for his age and checked for breathing.

"Quick, someone get the medical personnel!" He shouted

The students scrambled towards the school and Louise rushed to the man's side. She didn't know what she'd do if someone's blood were on her hands.

"Is he…?"

"He's breathing," Colbert replied quickly.

"Louise, I need you to complete the contract."

"Huh, why? He's injured, he needs medical attention, not-"

"Louise! The contract compels him to serve you. If you seal the contract, his brain is less likely to shut down! You completing the contract could be the barrier between life and death for this man!"

Louise squeaked at the unusual ferocity in his voice and quickly complied, bending down and pecking the man on the lips. The contract sigil could be seen forming on his left hand even through the red gloves he was wearing. The glow died down and the man's breathing seemed to have become heavier.

Two eyes flicked open.

In the space of a second the man assessed the situation grabbed his odd metal box and hopped away quickly, surprising both Louise and the professor who had both thought him too injured to get up, let alone jump away. The man pulled out an odd sword from the box and got into a defensive stance. Louise, in her panic, hadn't noticed how intimidating he looked in his long black overcoat that matched his black hair.

"Where am I?" The man spoke in cold, harsh tones, snapping Louise out of her stupor.

"You're in the Tristain Academy of Magic," Colbert replied in a soothing tone of voice. The man's steely gray eyes latched on to him.

"Academy of Magic…" The man murmured. "How did I get here?"

"It seems young Miss Vallière summoned you here as her familiar."

"Familiar… Academy of magic…" The man's eyes widened as something seemed to click in his head.

"Send me back," the man said suddenly, eyes shifting to Louise

"What?" She replied.

"Send me back. However, you brought me here you _must_ be able to send me back, so do it," he shot back coldly

"I can't."

"What?"

"I said I can't!" Louise replied harshly, getting frustrated with her new familiar.

"Why not?" He snarled

"Because the ritual _doesn't work that way!_ " She screamed

The man looked to Colbert. "I'm afraid she's right. Once you're summoned, there is no way to send you back. You're stuck as Miss Vallière's familiar."

A look of intense rage crossed the man's face before quickly switching to a cold mask, so fast that Louise thought she might've imagined it.

"So be it," the man said coolly, "what does being _her_ familiar entail?"

"You will have to do her bidding and protect her at all costs, even that of your life," Colbert replied.

"I see," the man said simply.

Louise took advantage of the subsequent silence. "Now then, I can't always call you Familiar, so tell me what I shall call you!"

The man considered for a moment.

"Haise Sasaki."

There was a sudden clamor as a group of nurses and students came running into the field.

Colbert addressed Haise,"It seems emergency medical treatment was unnecessary, however, I still believe that getting a medical check-up would do you no harm."

Haise seemed reluctant, but agreed to it.

Colbert smiled, "Well, this has certainly been an interesting day."

 **Yo, long author's note but I gotta lot to talk about in regards to the story. First, in regards to the story, in this Haise will have Yukimura 1/3, even though he's not seen using in his Black Reaper phase in the manga. Second, if you couldn't tell already, some events will deviant from canon and I'll explain why in a sec. Three, sorry for any OOCness, it's difficult to capture a character perfectly. Third, I didn't plan this out at all, so this can go anywhere.**

 **Alright, on to other stuff. I may diverge from canon for two reasons, one I think its better for FanFiction to actual be more original than just a replica of the canon. Two, which is the larger reason, I have never actually read/watched Familiar of Zero. So I really don't know the plot that well. And you may be asking "why would you do a fanfic on a story you don't know?" well, that's because the concept of Familiar of Zero is perfect for fanfic, the whole summoning from another world is a really fun concept to mess around with in your head. And finally, my apologies for grammar, spelling, OOCness, or just general crappy writing. I am lacking in ability and experience and time, so chapters will be pretty short. I want to maintain roughly 1000 words per chapter. Though, in hindsight it doesn't really matter because no one is gonna read this. Oh well. And if you have read it, thanks a whole lot. Please, constructive criticism and ideas are always welcome.**


	2. The Secret

Haise examined the corridors curiously. After the medical staff arrived, Cobert explained the situation, and he was brought into the school. Now, Louise and some nurses were escorting him, presumably to a medical ward of some sort. Colbert had gone off to inform the headmaster of the current situation. Haise was reluctant to be examined, he decided that it was best that no one knew of his Ghoul nature, though he wondered if the medical technology, or magic, or whatever, could detect a difference. He figured that not complying could seem like an unnatural reaction considering his circumstances. He looked towards his new master, he didn't particularly want to work with her, or sacrifice his life for her, but really he had little other chance of finding his way home other than by staying by her side.

"I can deal with this. I can deal with this…" Louise murmuring a mantra of sorts brought him out of his thoughts. _Why would she be so stressed about this situation? Surely, it's not… Wait, what if…_ He brought his thoughts back to the group of students he saw with the nurses. They all had these creatures following them or sitting on their shoulder.

"Master," Louise attention snapped to him, "is summoning another human being as a familiar unusual?"

"Unusual? Unusual doesn't even come close! It's never been done before!" She snapped.

 _So this is a first-time case,_ Haise thought, _I guess the prevalent question is 'Why me?' And 'How do I get back?' but that's been important from the start. I'll have to inquire as to how the summoning ritual works._ He ended that train of thought as they approached what appeared to be a hospital ward. He was led in and told to strip off all clothes except for his pants. He hesitated for a second and asked, "May I have my checkup in private?" A nurse came over to him and smiled sweetly.

"Hello, I'm Analise." Analise had a plain face with flat brown hair in a braid, an average looking woman that could easily blend in a crowd. "I will be the nurse performing your checkup. I will have to stay with you throughout the operation; however, everyone else can leave. Is that okay?"

Haise, knowing full well he didn't have a choice in the matter, nodded.

Louise was told to wait in the hallway and the rest of the medical staff evacuated the room. Haise began stripping his coat and suit, revealing his arm. Analise gasped.

"I'm going to need you to keep this a secret," Haise said. He had a dangerous edge in his voice. She nodded quickly.

"Alright then," he smiled, "let's begin then." Analise again nodded and placed her hands on his chest. She then began chanting, a light glow emanating from her hands, and began hovering her hands over different parts of his torso, checking for injuries.

 _So their technology is centered around magic. I'll need to investigate the effects of magic on Ghouls compared to humans, and see if there are any differences. It's strange; I would never have thought I would see actual magic in use. I wouldn't believe if I weren't seeing it for myself. I guess I really am a long way from home._ A pang of sadness struck him. _Hinami, Touka…_ His thoughts were interrupted when the nurse gasped once again when her hands were over his lower torso. She looked at him and stuttered, "W-Wha…?" Haise just gave a cold smile and put his finger to his lips. She paled.

"A-alrighty, then. It s-seems you're all healthy!" She put on a strained smile.

Haise gave a small smile, nodded in thanks, donned his clothing, picked up his quinque case, and exited out of the hospital ward to join up with Louise. A mouse ran out behind him.

"It seems I'm not injured."

Louise shot a glare at him.

"Hmph," Louise spoke, "Professor Colbert came by and told us to meet in Headmaster Osmond's office. He apparently has some questions for you. Let's go."

Haise, ignoring the blatant disregard of his health, nodded and followed Louise.

* * *

After a few minutes of walking through the academy, they arrived at their destination. An old man sat behind a wooden desk. Upon their entrance, the man looked up.

"Ah, you must be the familiar young Miss Vallière summoned." After Haise's confirmation, he continued, "Well, I am Osmond, Headmaster of this illustrious academy, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise, I am Haise Sasaki."

"Ah, Mr. Sasaki then. I must say it is certainly unusual for a _human_ to be summoned," he narrowed his eyes, "especially one of your mysterious _nature_." Haise tensed. _Does he know? If so, how?_ A small mouse scampered up Osmond and perched on his shoulder. _Wait, could that be his familiar? So, more than likely he used his familiar to spy._

"Yes, it seems so. Tell me, Headmaster Osmond, what do you make of one such as I being summoned?"

"It certainly is quite the situation, in fact, I'd say you are the talk of the school." He smiled "But I'd say that you're welcome to stay. Please come to my office if you have any concerns, perhaps we can discuss your… circumstances. There are still some things I would like to know. But for now, I'd say get some rest; I'm sure it's been a rather arduous day for you two."

"Thank you, Headmaster." Louise said and walked out.

Haise turned to follow.

"And Haise," he looked back at the smiling old man, "I expect we will talk _very_ soon."

Haise left.

* * *

 **Hello again. Before I begin I want to mention that if there is important info to be said in an author's note that I will explicitly say that there is important info, otherwise you can skip them. It's mostly me just ranting anyway. Anyway, sort of a boring chapter, but I want to take things at a proper pace and not just rush into action, so this may be a bit of a slow burn, especially since I can't promise any sort of consistent upload schedule. I managed to get this one out pretty quickly, but it's not anything great… so yeah. I have been thinking about this story a lot, and I have some ideas that I would like to incorporate. This story will most definitely have some tragedy. Also, a new character, Analise, she'll probably be important later. *hint hint* That's all I have to say for now. Thanks for reading.**


	3. The Follower

After Haise and Louise had left the Headmaster's office, they proceeded towards the dining hall. As they walked through the corridors Haise asked, "Master, you wouldn't happen to have a library in this school, would you?"

"We are in a highly-esteemed academy of magic, do you really think we wouldn't have a library?" Louise shot back. Haise just sighed. They entered the dining hall and approached a table. As Louise sat down she commanded, "Bring me a meal!" Haise just sighed again. "Why?"

"What?"

"Why do I have to bring you food?"

"Because, you are my familiar," she responded as if that made her reasoning clearer.

"Are nobles so reliant on others that they can't do such a menial task as getting their own food?"

"Wha- of course not! Nobles are perfectly capable of doing tasks on their own!"

"Then why?" He continued. "Why would you ask me to do a task easily performed by one's self?"

"Because-!" She spluttered. "You're my familiar." She finished weakly. Haise just stared at her. She tried to glare back but withered under his gaze. She then got up and marched to the kitchens with all the pride she could muster. In the ensuing silence, Haise noticed he was the object of the students' whispers. It was about a minute later before she came back with a tray of food. "You're not getting any dinner tonight," she snapped. Haise just remained silent.

After Louise finished eating, they ventured to Louise's dorm, where Louise again attempted to order Haise to do her bidding, with the same results as her previous attempt. After donning her nightgown, making a point out of doing it herself in front of Haise, who was staring out the window, she climbed into bed. As she closed her eyes and started to drift off, she heard a low whisper. "It appears my final mission has failed. Hinami, I am truly, truly sorry. It seems I can't save you." Louise felt a pang in her chest before drifting off.

* * *

That night, Analise thought about her previous encounter with Headmaster Osmond. _After Mr. Sasaki left, Analise kept thinking about what she saw. Just what was he? He didn't seem like an elf, but her only reference was books and stories. Didn't elves have pointy ears? Her train of thought was interrupted when another nurse told her Headmaster Osmond wanted to see her. She was confused. Why would Osmond want to see her? She thanked the nurse and proceeded towards the Headmaster's office. When she arrived Osmond looked up and said, "Ah, Ms. Analise, was it?"_

" _Ah, yes sir, Analise Fresia, but just Analise is fine." she replied nervously._

" _Well, Analise, Mr. Sasaki just visited and it seems he is quite healthy."_

" _Uh, yes sir, that seems to be the case."_

 _"That's good to hear. But, tell me, Analise, did you notice anything_ abnormal _with Mr. Sasaki?"_

 _A spike of dread shot through her. "No, of course not." She gave a strained smile and tugged on her braid._

" _Hmm, I see. Also Analise," he lowered his voice, an intense look formed on his face. "I do truly enjoy strawberry patterned panties."_

 _A look of horror crossed her face. She 'eeped' and ran out of the office as fast as she could._

As she recalled that particular memory she blushed. Osmond's lecherous tendencies were infamous among the female staff members. However, she knew that he was headmaster for a reason and had a suspicion that he knew Haise was abnormal. As she kept thinking about him, her determination to find out what exactly he was, grew. She silently vowed to herself that she would find out. She closed her eyes and smiled.

* * *

The next day, Haise awoke to Louise yelling at him for not waking her up on time. Haise, of course, had no idea that he what time he was supposed to have woken her, or even that he was supposed to wake her up in the first place. As she got dressed, Louise kept mumbling to herself about 'being late for class' and her 'stupid familiar.' Haise ignored her for the most part. Eventually, she got her uniform on and quickly exited her room, running off to her first class of the day with Haise following. _Hopefully, I can learn something about how magic works by attending these classes._ They approached the door and Louise opened it, only to find the room empty. Louise facepalmed and moaned, "I forgot we had the day off so we could spend time with our familiars."

"What shall we do then?"

"I don't care what you do, I'm going back to my room." Louise murmured. She walked back down the corridor. Haise, taking advantage of his free time, decided to explore the grounds. Learning the layout of the school would be beneficial in the long run. He started on his way.

After a while of trekking through the corridors mentally noting the positions of hall and rooms, he heard light footsteps trailing behind him. A familiar scent permeated the air. Haise spoke, "Ms. Analise, to what do I owe the pleasure of you following me?"

A small 'eep' was heard and Analise stepped out from behind the wall. "Oh, Mr. Sasaki, whatever could you mean by suggesting I was following you?" She tugged her braid. "I was simply enjoying a stroll through the hallways of this lovely academy."

Haise narrowed his eyes. "I see. It must have been my mistake then. Please forgive me."

She gave a relieved smile. "Oh, no need to apologize, really, it's quite alright."

"That's good to hear. May I ask, are you free currently?"

She seemed surprised. "Why yes, my shift doesn't start until later in the afternoon today. Why do you ask?"

"I would like a guide to the library if you don't mind."

"Oh, not at all. In fact, I'd be delighted."

Haise smiled. "I'm glad."

* * *

Louise lay in bed staring at the wall. _Why me?_ She wondered. _Why did I have to summon such a familiar? Why do all my spells fail? Why can't I do anything right? I was overjoyed I managed to summon a familiar, but I ripped him away from his friends and family. I am awful._ A warm tear rolled down her cheek. She thought of his words the previous night. _I wonder who Hinami is. Perhaps I'll ask him about later._

* * *

 **Well, that's a wrap. Just barely passed 1000 words. I hope to eventually get on to 1500 and maybe 2000 words per chapter, but that's in the distant future. This chapter was supposed to come out Sunday, but school got in the way, unfortunately. Oh well. Outside stuff is out of the way, now onto story stuff. I feel like the interactions between Haise and Louise are awkward. Like they're not quite in character, but not completely out of character, either. Idk, it's strange. They aren't really supposed to have a good dynamic going at all. I don't know, how many people actually read these, and out of those, people willing to review, but I would love to hear your opinion on it. Criticism is welcome. Anyway, Analise is a thing now, and she and Haise's relationship has started developing as well. I'm thinking of using her as a replacement of Siesta and totally skipping the Guiche fight. It depends on how much has taken place before the Fouquet arc, which will definitely be taking place. If I do skip it I will probably use a time skip in the next chapter or two since it will purely be character interaction, without much in the way of action. I would love to hear an opinion on this too. I plan for this story to take on a lot more psychological outlook on the characters, so I'm pretty much throwing canon to the wind. I really wanted this story to be unique and not just a copy of canon but with another character. I plan for shit to go down in later chapters, so look forward to it. Thanks to everyone who favorited, followed and reviewed so far.  
**

 **P.S. If you couldn't tell, Analise is a shit liar.**

 **P.S.S For reference, it's pronounced Analise (awe-nuh-lees) Fresia (fray-zi-uh)**


	4. The Zero

**I edited Louise's dialogue in the last part of the previous chapter a bit. I recommend checking it out.**

Haise walked side-by-side with Analise through the almost labyrinthine corridors of the academy. They walked in silence, Haise being caught up in his own thoughts and Analise not knowing what to say. After a few minutes of walking in silence, Analise broke the silence. "So, Mr. Sasaki, why do you wish to visit the library?"

"I want to learn about magic," he replied.

Analise was surprised. "You don't know about magic? You must be from somewhere very far away to not know anything about it."

"Well, you could say that, I suppose. I had never heard of Tristain before now."

"Wow!" She exclaimed, "I've never met someone from so far away! Can you tell me what your homeland was like?"

Haise was a bit taken aback by her excitement. "Well, I suppose I could tell you a bit about it." He felt a tingling warmth run from the back of his hand to his head. "The city I'm from is huge. It's filled to the brim with people. The buildings tower into the sky. It's quite the marvel, really."

"That sounds amazing!" Analise was smiling like a child who had just received their favorite candy. "Did you have many friends?" She asked.

Haise frowned. "Uh, well…that's a bit…fuzzy…I guess. If I can't remember anyone, then it's probably safe to say no, I didn't."

Analise again seemed surprised. "Really? I wonder why. You aren't terrible to be around."

Haise raised an eyebrow. "Not terrible to be around?"

"I meant that in a good way!" She gestured wildly trying to correct her mistake.

Haise, for the first time in a long time, laughed. Analise chuckled sheepishly in response.

After that conversation, they arrived at the library. After entering and getting directions of the librarian, Haise walked over the section containing books about magic and pulled one out. Analise, deciding to excuse herself, said, "If that's all Mr. Sasaki, then I will be leaving now."

"Uh, actually, Ms. Analise…" he trailed off. "Yes?" She inquired. "It appears I can't…read." He finished lamely. Her jaw dropped.

Over the next week Haise continued getting lessons from Analise in his spare time. He also started attending classes with Louise, in which he learned a few things: One, the fact that Louise had summoned him was a source of much teasing on the part of her peers, with many accusing her of paying him to act the part of familiar. An accusation, that was completely idiotic in his opinion. And two, that Louise had quite the explosive nature. The first class he had attended with her had been quite the experience, to say the least.

 _That morning he had managed to successfully wake up Louise on time though he wasn't too sure as to why he bothered. That aside, he and Louise managed to make it to class on time and followed after her classmates through the door and to her seat. Haise, having nowhere to sit, just stood behind her chair. A few minutes after the class had settled, the teacher walked in. She was a pretty woman with green hair that was tied up. She walked at a brisk pace and settled behind the lectern. She took a breath and began. "Today we will be discussing transmutation." She pointed to the table on her right, "on this table you see an ordinary rock. Today, we will be turning that rock into silver. Before I explain further, would anyone care to try transmuting this rock?"  
_

" _I'm sure Louise would like to try, Professor Longueville!" A girl with blonde hair shouted._

 _The now named Longueville adjusted her rounded glasses, "All right then, Miss Montmorency since you volunteered so kindly, please come and demonstrate for the class."  
_

 _Montmorency spluttered "Uhh but-" Loungeville cut her off with a glare. Montmorency went to the front of the room and spectacularly failed to make the rock tremble, let alone turn to silver. Her cheeks were tinged with red as she marched back to her seat. "Alright then," Loungeville said, "Perhaps Louise can demonstrate to us how it's done." Haise could smell the fear coming from the students. "Wait, Miss," a girl with blood red hair called, "are you serious?"_

" _Perfectly. I see no reason to not let Louise try."_

" _Miss, She'll kill us! She's a walking breach in safety!" Many voiced agreements. Louise bristled in her seat. "Louise, please come up." Loungeville insisted despite the many warnings of the students. Louise moved to the front of the room and raised her wand. Every single one of Haise's instincts warned him to take cover quickly. He and many other students ducked down behind desks barely avoiding debris from the subsequent explosion. The students in the front of the classroom along with the professor weren't so lucky. They were laid out unconscious where their desks had been moments before and Loungeville had ended up on top of what little remained of the door to the classroom opposite the one she had been teaching in. "Louise the Zero killed the teacher!" Someone shouted._

" _She actually killed someone this time!"_

" _She'll finally get expelled!"_

" _We can finally be free of worry about Louise killing us!"_

 _The insults kept coming. Louise's mouth quivered. She quickly ran out of the room._

 _Haise followed._

 **Hello again. First and foremost, sorry for this chapter taking so long to upload, especially with its shorter length. The next chapter might be shorter as well. I wanted to have them in one chapter but it had been a while since I updated and I wanted to get something out. Consider them two parts of the same chapter. I've no real excuse other than being really busy, and me being slow. I've never had an affinity for writing or ever really enjoyed it a whole lot, but it's really the only medium in which I can effectively express my more creative ideas. The next few chapters are going to be real** _ **fun**_ **. Expect some excitement maybe next chapter, but definitely the one after.**


	5. The Visitor

The day after Louise's explosive debacle and subsequent refusal to let anyone in her room (including Haise, which he found fairly disappointing) Louise explained to him about the upcoming familiar exhibition. Apparently it was incredibly important to Louise, as the princess would be attending.

"Now, do you have anything you can show off to the princess?" asked Louise. Haise contemplated for a moment searching for anything he could do without revealing his ghoul side. His mind blanked. Haise's silence was enough of an answer. "Alright. Today you will come up with something while I attend to other things. I expect something by the time I return to my room tonight." She swiftly turned and left, leaving him with his thoughts. He wondered around until he eventually reached a courtyard. It seemed many of the familiar-master pairs were out training for the exhibition tomorrow. He noticed a shadow pass over him, he looked up, his eyes widening. Overhead he saw a… dragon? _Even now this world still never ceases to amaze me._ He leaned against a tree, the cool shade a welcome reprieve from the unwavering sun. He felt happy. It was almost like living a dream, being in this fantastical world. He even had a friend. Even if Louise was the most temperamental person he had ever met, he considered life here to be good so far. He closed his eyes a small smile playing on his lips.

That night, Haise was roaming the hallways trying to find Louise's room. Even after all this time he still got lost in the labyrinthine academy. After turning a corner, he noticed a hooded figure quietly sneaking through the corridor. Haise's senses went on alert. At this point he still didn't know how magic would affect him. If he attacked the figure he might be killed instantly. Unless the person wasn't a mage. He didn't know that, that was a risk he wasn't willing to take. He tensed and slowly followed the unknown figure. After a bit of walking, the figure came upon Louise's room. Haise tensed. _I need to detain him now, before he gets to Louise._ The figure quietly grabbed the doorknob, twisted, and pushed in, waiting for the slow creak of the door to subside before tiptoeing in. Haise quietly snuck behind the figure, put him in a chokehold, and muffled his mouth with his hand. A surprisingly effeminate cry tried to escape the figure, but Haise silenced the unknown woman. _I had better wake Louise and let her decide the next course of action._ "Louise!" He called.

"H-huh..?" Louise startled awake.

"There was an intruder. I caught her, but I want you to decide what to do with her." Louise quickly lit a candle while scrambling out bed. She walked up to the intruder.

"Identify yourself!" She yelled in her usual manner. Haise released his grip on her mouth and throat, letting her finally speak.

"It's just me, Louise." The feminine voice said, pulling down the hood of her cloak. Louise gasped and quickly prostrated herself to the purple haired woman.

"My deepest apologies, your Majesty. I did not realize it was you."

"It's quite all-right Louise. I'm here to visit an old friend." Louise suddenly glared at Haise.

"Haise, apologize to the princess right now! Get on your knees and beg for forgiveness."

"Louise, really, it's fine. In fact, I'm glad you have a companion who cares about you and wants to protect you." A pang of guilt shot through Haise. He wasn't sure why. "Although, Louise, I would like to chat with you," she glanced at Haise, "in private." Haise looked to Louise who nodded. He bowed slightly and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

After a while the strangely colored hair woman exited Louise's room and nodded to Haise who was sitting on the floor. He nodded back and entered the room. "Who was that?" He asked the pinkette.

"I'll explain tomorrow. For now, goodnight." She crawled into bed and swiftly fell asleep. Haise followed suit.

* * *

 **Hey guys, It's been a while, huh. I'm really sorry about that. Honestly, I have no excuse other than motivational problems. I've always struggled with writing, but I wanted to get this idea in my head on paper and so far it's been really well received. And for that I can't thank you all enough. I truly appreciate it from the bottom of my heart.**

 **Now with that said, I want to talk about this chapter and the story overall. I'm sorry this chapter is so short but I really wanted to update you guys on this story. This quality of this chapter isn't very good in my opinion, but I'll probably keep it as is for now. Now onto the story as a whole. This story isn't dead. I don't consider it dead, but just really slow updates. I want to continue this story and I even have a rough outline. And when I saw the reviews saying they wanted more I actually got some motivation to write. The problem is school has just started again for me so I'm pretty busy. To conclude, I just want guys to know that another chapter will be coming. I don't know when, but eventually. Thank you all so much for the support. I never expected to get 60-some follows. That's amazing! Hopefully I'll update again soon.**


	6. My failure

**Hey guys, so I know many of you don't want to hear this, and I'm sorry about it, but this story is dead. It's been almost a year since I lost updated and frankly, I haven't worked on it at all. I haven't had any desire to work on it and I'm actually pretty disappointed with it. I feel like I can do better. For those wondering, I have two other stories in the works, but as to whether they will ever see the light of day is another matter entirely. They're suffering from the same problem as this one, and that's lack of motivation. I've generally been pretty busy and I just can't force myself to use my free time to write. I don't even really like writing that much. I just have ideas I want to express and writing is the only creative medium in which I have any skills and I'm not motivated enough to sit down and learn these new skills. It's honestly a bit demoralizing to have things you want to do and know that you're too lazy to bother with any of it. So, until I figure out how to fix my motivation, don't expect a whole lot out of this profile. Again, I'm sorry I couldn't continue this story, but writing is a struggle for me. When I'm at peak performance it takes me hours to write 1000 words. It's pretty bad. I'm going to go ahead and mark this as complete also. Thanks everyone for following and favorite-ing my small little story and hopefully I'll see you again eventually.**

 **TL;DR: This story is dead because I'm unmotivated. I have other stories planned but will likely never be written. Nothing is going to happen on this profile because I'm too slow and lazy to write.**

 **Thorspants**

 **(Also as a bonus I'll add the original chapter 1 that I scrapped. It will be the chapter after this)**


	7. Chapter 1 (scrapped version)

(This is the first version of chapter 1 that I scrapped because I thought it was... well, awful. Enjoy.)

Louise was nervous. Scratch that. She was downright terrified. Today was the day of Summoning Ritual, the day that would either prove herself to her peers or prove that she truly was a failure. A Zero. Brimir, she hated that word. To be called something of no value, undermining her very existence, she hated it. And she knew just how she could stop it. By summoning a beautiful, grandiose, and powerful familiar she could prove that she was something and finally get rid of that dreaded title of Zero. Of course, this all depended on whether or not she successfully performed the spell, which brought her right back to being nervous. Which is why when Professor Colbert asked if anyone else needed to perform the ritual, she held her tongue. This strategy was quickly ruined, however, when a familiar voice rose above the silence,

"Louise needs to go sir," shouted Zerbst. A spike of hatred overcame Louise's terror momentarily as she heard her nemesis' voice.

"Ah, Miss Vallière," said Colbert, "If you would," He indicated for her to step forward.

With as much confidence as she could muster she moved out of the crowd of students and towards the magic circle. Colbert nodded reassuringly at her and motioned for her to begin. She took a deep breath and began. "I, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, in the name of the great Five Pentagon Powers, following my fate, summon a familiar."

Haise Sasaki had just finished interviewing Eto and was exiting Cochlea when he started feeling strange. He became dizzy and light-headed. He heard a distant buzzing that sometimes became barely intelligible whispers.

"Louise… name of… summon a familiar!"

The last line sounding as if someone were whispering in his ear. He looked around the empty corridor as a glow quickly covered him.

He awoke in a cloud of smoke. Quickly he stood up and entered a defensive stance holding Yukimura 1/3 in front of him. What he did not expect; however, was a group of teenagers just standing there gawking at him. Nor did he expect to be in a grassy field. He glanced around, noticing the balding man who had tensed and looked ready to attack with… a stick of some sort and a girl near him with long strawberry blonde hair… also holding a stick. In fact, now that he looked closer, all of the teens had sticks and these weird creatures next to them… and was that a floating eyeball? What the hell? Where am I?

Louise didn't know what to think. Of all the creatures to summon, she just had to summon a human. He was wearing a black trench coat and red gloves, and holding a sword of some sort in front of him. Admittedly he looked rather intimidating, but a commoner is a commoner. Her peers starting making jabs at her for summoning a peasant, but Colbert still seemed tense. Even as Louise started to plead to retry the summoning, to which he responded with an adamant "No." He kept his eye on this man that she had summoned. "Complete the contract, Miss Vallière," Colbert requested. Louise, having given up on changing her fate, marched over the man, and indicated for him to bend down. A look of confusion ran across his features, but was immediately replaced with wariness. He slowly bent down and was completely shocked when Louise kissed him.

Haise was shocked. Why did the pinkette kiss him? What the hell kind of world was this that it was acceptable to just walk up and kiss a stranger? When she ended the kiss, he stepped back again raising his sword. Suddenly, he felt a burning sensation on the back of his hand. He hastily removed his glove to see the glowing sigils etched onto the back of his hand.

"Familiar," the pinkette shouted, "what is your name?" Haise was yet again surprised that he could understand her.

 _Perhaps it has to do with the sigil on my hand_ , Haise thought. However, the girl shouted at him for his name again, which quickly brought him back to reality.

"Haise Sasaki," he replied warily.

"Mr. Sasaki," the balding man started," I am Jean Colbert of Tristain Academy of Magic, and this here is Miss Vallière, the student who summoned you."

 _The student who summoned me? An academy of magic? And she called me familiar, which means…_

He stared down at the pinkette. "You're my master," he said coldly, "Which means you can send me back. I would greatly appreciate it if you did so."

Louise glared back up at him "I would send you back if I could, but that's not how this ritual works, so for now you are my familiar and you will do my bidding."

Haise stared coldly down at her. "So be it."

 _Hinami, Touka, I swear I will get back somehow._

"Now then, familiar I-" Louise began to say when suddenly he blacked out


End file.
